Sisters
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Alex life is turned upside-down when Harper is diogonosed with breast cancer
1. Shocking News

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own WOWP and I don't own Alex, Jerry, Teresa, Harper, Justin or Max. I do own Candice

Once upon a time Alex Russo's biggest worry was how to get what she wanted. Not too long ago she was complaining about the little unfair things that happened in an average day. She was a typical teenage girl. She had a mom, a dad, an older sister Candice who was going to be 19 on her next birthday, an older brother Justin who was turning 17 on his next birthday and a younger brother Max who would be 9 on his next birthday. Everything was great.

As a wizard teenager of course Alex had to deal with some unusual stuff. One time her sister was murdered by the wiz. The Wiz was evil incarnate. In order to get Candice back Justin (who was the wizard prince) would have to relive **his **worst day ever.

"_Justin all you have to do is be ___________________ again," _Alex pointed

out.

_Justin looked at Alex incredulously. _

"_Tell you what," he said, "when you've been ___________________ you can talk about 'all you have to do' and ___________________ in the same sentence"_

"_Okay," Alex said, "I don't mind being ___________________"_

"_Now I know you're crazy," Justin said_

"_Hey it's worth it to get C A N D I C E out of the underworld and back here where she belongs._

_"The day hell freezes over is the day I'll allow my little sister to suffer ___________________," Justin told her firmly _

"_Justin this is for mom and for Candice"_

"_Fine," he groaned, "I'll do it but I'm not going to be happy about it" _

"_Good boy," she said_

_That was the best birthday gift Teresa ever got. _

Life, a short time ago, was very simple. Life on the other hand was about to change. It all started on a beautiful sunny morning. Alex was whining because her dad was making her help clean up the lair. She wanted to go to a concert instead.

"Tell you what," Jerry said, "when we're done here you can go to the concert"

"Okay fine," she said

Jerry left to go to the bathroom and the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Alex," Harper said sounding like she was close to tears, "you have to come over"

"Harper what's wrong," she asked alarmed

"Just… just come over. I'll tell you when you get there"

"Harper needs a friend right now

"Get me there so fast if it was a race everyone would say wow," Alex incanted. Within seconds Alex was at Harper's house.

"Oh Alex," Harper sobbed, "thank GOD you're here"

Alex zapped up some tea and handed it to Harper

"Thanks"

"Now tell me what's wrong?"

Harper burst into tears again then after she calmed down she answered Alex.

"I have breast cancer"


	2. The Blame Game

AN: Jerry has his powers in this story

* * *

Alex felt her stomach freeze. Breast cancer was serious.

"What do you mean you have breast cancer," she asked Harper, "You're only 14"

"I know I'm only 14," Harper said, "My breasts started to hurt a lot and my mom brought me to a doctor thinking I was getting ready to start my period. She felt a lump. They had me go to the hospital. They did some tests and they found a tumor in there. Upon further testing they found it was malignant."  
_Couldn't they be wrong, _Alex thought desperately to herself.

"Is there a spell that could cure it," Harper asked.

"I wish there was," Alex cried, "but you'll get through this. I'm **not **going to lose by best friend. I'm just not."  
As confident as she sounded she wasn't sure.  
When Alex got back later Jerry was all set to scold her assuming she had simply skipped out on her responsibilities. One look on her face told him that she hadn't done that.

"Alex," he said, "What's wrong honey"  
She sobbed almost uncontrollably.

"Is this about the bad luck spell," Jerry asked  
Alex and Justin had both gotten in trouble and Jerry had placed a bad luck spell on Justinfor two weeks and Alex for two months. It had caused a major problem between Alex and Jerry.

((Flashback))

_"Alex, what is with your attitude lately? You've barely said a word to me all day"_

_"Well forgive me," Alex snapped, "if it bothers me that you love Justin more then me"_

_"What makes you think I love Justin more then you," Jerry asked._

_"Cause," Alex said, "Justin and I both get in trouble and you put a bad luck spell on him for only 2 weeks and me for 2 months. What am I supposed to think?"_

_"Not that I love your brother more then you," Jerry said, "You are more of a wild child. Justin learns quicker then you do. Do you have any idea the dangers you could face if you don't learn to listen. I don't want to lose another child."_

((Flashback ends))

"And I don't want to lose my best friend," Alex said softly.

"Did you and Harper have a fight," Jerry asked

"I wish," Alex said, "Harper has breast cancer."

"Harper has WHAT," Jerry exclaimed.

"Breast cancer. Dad she's dying"  
Jerry felt tears spring to his eyes.

"H-how can that be," he asked, "she's 14"  
Alex shook her head.

"I don't know but I feel like it's my fault"

"How could you possibly think that," Jerry asked

"Cause if I had listened I wouldn't have had this bad luck spell and Harper-"

"Still would have gotten sick," Jerry said


	3. A Secret For Alex's Ears Only

"There are some things magic cannot control," Jerry said softly.

"Like what," a sobbing Alex asked

"Like... illness for one thing," Jerry said

"Is there anything else magic can't control?"

"Plenty," Jerry put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Alex magic is good for some things but many things it has no effect on. Illness is one. There's another too"

"What," Alex asked

"It can't effect people's luck," Jerry admitted

"But- but the bad luck spell-"

"Honey there WAS no bad luck spell," Jerry said, "I made that up"

"Why did you do that," Jerry asked

"Because I thought it would help you kids learn to listen better," he said

"Alex," Justin came into her room, "Can I use your computer from a little while. Mine crashed"

"Yeah but you do know you could just use magic to fix it right," Alex asked

"WHAT! It's that simple?"

"Um... duh," Alex said.  
She looked like she'd been crying.

"Alex what's wrong," Justin asked

"Harper's sick Justin," Alex said, "She's real sick"


	4. Justin Comforts Alex

"Sick? How is she sick? What's wrong with her," Justin asked

"She has breast cancer," Alex sobbed.

Justin pulled Alex into his arms and rubbed her back.

"Oh Alex," Justin said, "I am so sorry. I had no idea. I know how close you and Harper are. Harper's going to be okay. I just know that she is. She has you as a friend. She has you as like a sister"

"I'm scared Justin," Alex said, "It's not fair. Why Harper? She never did anything wrong. She never was bad. Why Harper? Why not me?"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN," Justin yelled, "NEVER! DON'T YOU EVER WISH IT WAS YOU ALEX. THAT IS A HORRIBLE THING TO SAY ABOUT YOURSELF."

"I'm a bad person Justin. Harper is a good person"

"Don't you **ever **call my little sister bad again. You are not bad Alex. You were the one who saved the world from the evil angels and you're the same person who did a lot of amazing things. Don't put yourself down like that. We'll get through this. I promise."


End file.
